1230
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Ada jutaan rasa yang terendap di dalam dada. Ada ribuan asa yang terselip dalam lara. Tepat pukul 12.30, mereka bertatap sambil menyentuh sama lain. Menelusuri segala hal yang tak terlihat oleh mata, merasakan segala sesuatu yang tak terasakan oleh indera peraba./for SIVE2015. Winter. Melancholy. ShikaIno's Harmonious Four Seasons! longlive ShikaIno!


12.30 pm.

Ada jutaan rasa yang terendap di dalam dada. Ada ribuan asa yang terselip dalam lara. Tepat pukul 12.30, mereka bertatap sambil menyentuh sama lain. Menelusuri segala hal yang tak terlihat oleh mata, merasakan segala sesuatu yang tak terasakan oleh indera peraba. Keduanya, saling menyentuh apa yang tidak pernah mereka sentuh sampai akhirnya harus terpisah oleh takdir ...

All chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Story © me.

A ShikaIno Fanfiction. || 2015.

Teenagers+, Romance, Angst.

Themes : Winter. Prompt: Melancholy.

AU, OOC, typo(s), Crack Pair.

Dedicated for ShikaIno Valentine Event 2015 ~ ShikaIno's Harmonious Four Seasons!

LongLive ShikaIno!

* * *

Sama halnya seperti jam, kehidupan mereka berputar. Menapaki tiap detik-detik putaran jarum jam dengan perlahan, dan juga dengan keceriaan. Tapi ... bagaimana kalau jarum jam berputar di posisi terbawah? Akankah bisa melewatinya dengan ceria juga?

Kecupan-kecupan singkat itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Di tengah kamar hotel bintang lima yang gelap gulita, keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah musim dingin di kota Tokyo.

"Shika ..." gadis pirang yang di bawah kungkungannya mendadak melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap sang pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya kesal karena kegiatannya diinterupsi oleh sang gadis. "A-aku ... tidak ingin kau pergi," ucapnya lirih. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap _obsidian_ tajam pemuda dengan tatapan sendu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shika tersebut menghela napas. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Aku pun tak ingin." Katanya tajam. "Jadi, berhenti menghentikan kegiatanku ini, Ino!" titahnya tandas. Pemuda itu kembali mengecup sang gadis. Mencoba mengabaikan fakta kalau ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ingin pergi dan tidak ingin gadisnya dimiliki oleh pemuda lain.

Ada keinginan egois dari dalam lubuk hati keduanya, berusaha menghentikan waktu dan memusnahkan segala halangan yang berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Namun, pahit rasanya saat kenyataan itu tak sejalan dengan keinginan. Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa bisa diputar balikan, apalagi dihentikan.

Sudah hampir lama keduanya saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Shikamaru menatap _aquamarine_ kesukaannya dengan dalam, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik. Menelusuri leher jenjang sang gadis, Shikamaru bergumam pelan. "Aku, tidak mau berhenti. Aku takkan berhenti, Ino."

Ino sendiri hanya pasrah. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti permainan pemuda di atasnya sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus berpisah. Ia hanya ingin memiliki tubuh pemuda ini sebentar saja, sebelum akhirnya gadis lain yang sudah disiapkan untuknya mengambil pemudanya.

Biarkan keduanya saling menyentuh sama lain. Menelusuri segala hal yang belum terjamah dengan kata-kata. Karena masalahnya ini tidak bisa hanya dengan berbicara dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Keduanya kalap karena takdir mereka, keduanya benar-benar tak berdaya.

Namun, di saat penyatuan mereka, Ino mendorong dada bidang Shikamaru. _Aquamarine_-nya basah. Dan Shikamaru tidak suka itu. "Ayah ... bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia pun mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. "Lupakanlah saja dulu. Malam ini hanya boleh tentang kau dan aku,"

Kegiatan itu kembali berlanjut. Mereka bersatu, tak dapat dipisahkan. Takdir sekali pun. Biarkan saja keduanya berbicara dengan cara mereka sendiri, sebelum dinginnya salju di luar sana kembali merenggut kebersamaan mereka.

Tepat pada pukul dua belas malam keduanya berhenti. Saling melepaskan diri. Saling memunggungi satu sama lain?

Ada apa? Apa keduanya sudah puas? Apa kini keduanya sudah bisa kembali ke realita?

"Shika—_niisan_ ..." Ino menangis dalam diam. Gadis itu meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sakit rasanya saat menyebut nama Shikamaru dengan sebutan seperti itu. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. "Semoga ... gadis yang dipilih ayah bisa membuatmu melupakanku." Katanya lirih.

Jujur, Shikamaru pun sama bencinya dipanggil seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa mendengus sambil menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ino tak tahu, kalau kakak laki-lakinya itu menangis dalam diam. "Itu takkan mungkin," ucapnya datar. Ia sebisa mungkin menutupi kesedihannya. "Kau ... takkan bisa kulupakan."

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia pun sama. Ia pun takkan bisa melupakan kakak yang dicintainya itu. Tak bisa, dan takkan bisa.

Meski kehangatan tadi sempat menghangatkan keduanya, namun pada akhirnya, dinginnya salju tetap bisa mereka rasakan. Ah, tidak. Dingin ini bukan berasal dari salju di luar sana, tapi berasal dari dinginnya hati mereka yang tak dapat menerima takdir yang sudah dituliskan. Kalau keduanya adalah, saudara sedarah.

Karenanya, keduanya sadar kalau jam tak hanya berhenti di angka dua belas. Ia terus bergerak, dan keduanya berharap, tepat pada pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh di masa berikutnya, harapan kalau keduanya bukanlah saudara sedarah itu bisa terkabul. Dan keduanya bisa bersatu tanpa harus terpisah oleh takdir yang menyakitkan.

* * *

END

Happy ShikaIno Valentine Event, Guardians! Ini persembahan sederhana dari nit. Maaf Cuma bisa kasih ini, semoga suka, yaaa?

Yaa, ini ngebut bikinnya. Harusnya sih udah publish kemaren barengan sama fict LOVE4INO yang jadi jatah nit/? Tapi berhubung koneksi akhir-akhir ini jelek. Jadi nggak bisa ke publish semuanya, deh huhuhu

Yaaaakk, nit minta rnr-nya boleh? :3

Cheers!

Lazynit Kajitani (The Sugar of CSIF)


End file.
